1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device for improving airflow inside an impinging air duct. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a ramp channel that balances the air pressure along the length of the duct.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of impinging air ovens and other devices, an air duct is a tapered, horizontal airflow delivery device disposed above and/or below the cooking surface. The duct becomes dynamically pressurized and moves and directs airflow toward jet-forming orifices disposed in a columniating plate. These orifices then direct the airflow toward a cover plate with a second pattern of orifices or dispensing ducts. Such tapered ducts are well known in the field.
The size and shape of the ducts will have to conform to the general shape of the oven. In situations where a lower profile or reduced height oven is preferred, this presents a problem because it is more difficult to acquire a uniform velocity and/or mass flow of air along the length of the duct. For example, in shorter air dispensing ducts, the air has a tendency to gravitate to the front or end of the duct. This phenomenon can adversely affect uniformity of cooking and efficiency of the oven, as well as increase the energy costs of operating the oven.
Accordingly, there is a need for an impingement air duct and airflow pattern inside the duct that overcomes the disadvantages of currently available systems.